


Fleeting Fame

by Maraculate



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bands, Alternate Universe - No Squip, COVERS, Chance Meetings, Concerts, F/F, First Dates, Fluff, Jeremy Heere Is An Anxious Twink, Light Angst, M/M, Make that a tag you bitches, Romantic Comedy, Singer!Michael, Songfic, Sort Of, barely any, famous!michael - Freeform, nervous boys, squip squad, they're both so pure in this, you'll see - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-28
Updated: 2018-08-29
Packaged: 2019-07-03 13:41:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15820023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maraculate/pseuds/Maraculate
Summary: When someone who you don't know is famous pulls you into an alley, your first assumption is that you're gonna die.





	1. Do People Really Meet Like This?

**Author's Note:**

> Tfw when I have to write one-shots that inevitably turn into multi-chaptered fics.
> 
> Help me I have no life. Please enjoy my cringy yet iconic one-liners.

If any stranger asked, Jeremy definitely did  _ not _ see the hottest new pop musician of 2018.

 

Jeremy kicked up dirt with every light step he took on the sidewalk. He hummed a song under his breath that was about a marine and a girl as he stared at the plethora of buildings.

 

New York City was a drastic change from his home in Montclair. Everyone was in a rush, but everyone was so different. It was amazing, just how many restaurants and places someone could go to in NYC alone. The sky was overcast and a sharp breeze made Jeremy huddle inside his blue coat. 

 

But when Jeremy made that fateful left turn, a brown blur ran into him.

 

“Ow! Watch where you’re going!” Jeremy rubbed his forehead. The other man on the ground had a green headband on along with thick brown locks. He had frightened brown eyes, like a deer in headlights. The stranger wore tight jeans, a red jacket that was probably more expensive than Jeremy’s apartment (fat chance), and thin rectangle glasses.

 

“I’m so sorry, are you okay?” The man helped Jeremy up.

 

“I’m okay,” Jeremy said. At least he was nice. “Why are you in such a rush?”

 

“I just-”

 

“There he is!” Some girls shouted.

 

“Run,” he said.

 

“Run? But I-”

 

“I’ll repay you later, but once you’re seen with me, they’ll hound you,” he added. Jeremy spluttered as the man took his hand and ran towards where Jeremy came from. He kept up well due to his forced joining of track, but the man was really fast.

 

“Who are you? Why is this happening?” Jeremy shouted. The man dragged him into an alley and put a hand over his mouth. After a minute, Jeremy removed the hand and turned to him.

 

“Hi,” he grinned sheepishly.

 

“Okay, can you tell me who you are and why the fuck we were running?” Jeremy’s face was bright red from annoyance and being flustered. “You’re not going to kill me, are you?”

 

“You… You don’t know who I am?” He pointed to himself. “And, no. Why would I do it in daylight, anyway?”

 

“You’re the guy that ran into me and dragged me to an alley because he was running from something. It wasn’t police, was it?”

 

“I’m Michael Mell.”

 

Jeremy blinked twice. “Okay, is that supposed to be a famous name? Or a trick question?”

 

“Do you listen to the radio?”

 

“No.”

 

“Instagram?”

 

“Yeah, but I only follow my friends and a few meme accounts.”

 

“Haha, nice. Tumblr?”

 

“Who do you think I am?” Jeremy scoffed. “Just, explain to me. Who are you?” 

 

“I’m Michael Mell, the upcoming popstar? Not in my own words, though. I’m not vain.”

 

In the back of Jeremy’s mind, he remembered Brooke, Chloe, and Jenna obsessing over some hot modern pop star that has ‘lit’ music, but Jeremy didn’t listen to that stuff. Did Christine like him? Maybe. 

 

“I don’t listen to pop, but I’ll make sure to look you up later,” Jeremy sighed. “So what was up with the chase scene? I felt like a Tomb Raider character.”

 

“Tomb Raider? It’s more like that one scene from Super Paper Mario with the green spider-cracker,” Michael argued.

 

“Oh, you mean the immortal cheese square? That’s what I call her. You like those games?” Jeremy asked.

 

“Yeah, I love video games. I have a bunch of consoles at my house. I play Overwatch on my downtime.”

 

“No way, what’s your name? I’ll add you.”

 

“Promise not to tell anyone else?"

 

“Why? Is your video game addiction a secret?” Jeremy teased.

 

“Yeah. It hurts the cool guy image, I guess,” Michael sighed. “Not according to me.”

 

“I think you’ll attract more fans by saying you like video games. It makes you more relatable and just human,” Jeremy suggested. 

 

“Hm. Good point. I’ll think about it. Oh, and what’s your name?”

 

“Jeremiah Heere. Call me Jeremy.”

 

“Well, I’m sorry that we had to meet in a dodgy alley, but it was nice meeting you. I didn’t want you to get overrun by fangirls. You know they draw porn of me? It’s weird!” Michael shuddered. "But they would've really hounded you until you told them where I went."

 

“That sucks, dude. Well, if that’s it, I have to meet a friend in a cafe,” Jeremy said.

 

“Wait, you’re not going to ask for a picture or an autograph? That’s a new one.”

 

“I don’t even know who you are, Michael Mell.” Jeremy turned back. “Besides, I feel like you could do without the extra objectification. Like, it’s cool and all to meet someone famous, but do you remember the last time someone treated you like a normal person?” He let the silence sit for a few moments. “It's just my friend, Brooke, is a model and people catcall her all the time. So, I can at least understand what it's like for people to not care about how you feel and junk... Well, anyway, I’ll make sure to start listening to your music and see if it’s good. Maybe you’ll be the person who gets me into pop.”

 

“Jeremy-”

 

“I do have to go, though. It was nice meeting you, Michael. None of my friends like games like you! So, it was nice meeting you.”

 

“Yeah, you too, but-” Jeremy had already taken off, leaving Michael dumbfounded for the first time in a long time.

 

-

 

“Hey, Christine. Sorry I’m late.”

 

“You better be sorry. Your coffee is cold!” She scolded. “What kept you up?”

 

Jeremy really didn’t want to be judged for letting a ‘celebrity’ slip through his fingers, so he just shrugged. “Just got stuck in the streets.”

 

“Oh, hey, someone just sent me a message on my Michael Mell blog,” Christine murmured.

 

Jeremy nearly spat out his coffee. “You have a blog for him?”

 

“I’ve told you about it a million times!” She scoffed.

 

Oh, right, Jeremy tuned Christine out whenever she was talking about her non-play obsessions. “I must’ve missed the name.”

 

“Well, it says that-” her voice died out. “What the fuck?”

 

“Christine, you just cursed,” Jeremy gaped. Since when does Christine freaking Caningula curse?

 

“Jeremy, I’m going to kill you.”

 

“Why, what did I do?” He asked.

 

“Check your Twitter.”

 

“Why?” Jeremy had six followers on his Twitter. All he did was repost memes and send out random stuff about himself. 

 

That number was steadily rising every time he refreshed the page.

 

“You want to tell me how you know my favorite popstar? America’s favorite male popstar?” Christine gave him a deathglare.

 

“What do you mean?” Jeremy decided to keep playing dumb. He didn’t like being confronted, so lying was his go-to even though there wasn’t much to lie about.

 

“Jeremy.”

 

“Christine.”

 

“Michael Mell just followed you.”

 

“So what? How many followers does he ha-”

 

“One hundred million,” Christine answered. “He has zero followings besides you.”

 

“Why do I have five hundred followers?” Jeremy gaped. “Oh, God, what’s happening?” 

 

“This is like that scene in Crazy Rich Asians when everyone finds Nick Young with Rachel Chu and people comment ‘Who is he?’ and shit!” Christine cursed again, holy crap.

 

“Okay, fine, I ran into him while coming here,” Jeremy admitted. He summarized everything that happened. “And then… I just said that I’ll treat him like a normal person since I didn’t know him.”

 

Christine’s jaw was dropped from the moment the story started. "You left Michael Mell to go see me? Jeremy Heere, I think you're dumb."

 

“What? Why is it such a big deal? Also, so what if he followed me? Literally, so what? It’s not like people will assume-”

 

“Everyone will think you’re dating!” Christine interrupted. “You need to hide out in your apartment before-” her Twitter went off. “Michael just updated his Twitter.”

 

“What are the odds that he’ll talk about m-”

 

“Dear @Jeremiah-Heere, your advice is much appreciated and taken to heart. You really made my day, and for that, I can get you and five guests free front-row seats to my concert tomorrow night.” Christine was about to start choking. She slapped Jeremy’s arm and he brushed her hand off.

 

“What the fuck?” Jeremy grabbed her phone and read the message. “Holy shit, my Twitter is blowing up. A lot of boyfriend questions are being asked."

 

“You have five thousand followers,” Christine chuckled. Jeremy’s phone vibrated and Jenna Rolan was calling.

 

"Jenna Rolan's calling... Jenna Rolan's calling... do I really want to pick it up?" Jeremy asked.

 

"Don't ignore my gf."

 

"Hey!" Jeremy said innocently.

 

“You’re taking me with you to the concert, right Jeremy?” Jenna asked.

 

“Don’t forget me!” Brooke shouted in the background.

 

“Jeremy, I will kill you if you don’t take me.” Ah, Chloe. Where would Jeremy be without her lovely words of encouragement.

 

“Okay, I’ll take you guys and Christine, but look, I don’t-”

 

“Jeremy, how did this happen? I want an interview ASAP. You need to tell me what your relationship with Michael is exactly like and then tell me-” Jeremy hung up on Jenna.

 

"So much for getting a word in."

 

“So, you still think this isn’t a big deal?” Christine dead-panned.

 

“Shut up and tell me who to take as my fifth.”

 

-

  
They ended up taking Rich with them. Jake was sick and besides, he didn’t really listen to music unless they had Lil in front of their name. 

 

And let’s just say Rich was more pumped than any of the girls.

 

“People keep asking me if I’m Michael’s fuckbuddy. All… twenty thousand,” Jeremy told Christine the next night. He fixed up his buttoned shirt with short sleeves and airy shorts. Christine was wearing a shirt with Michael playing guitar on it along with wristbands that say ‘MM’ on them.

 

“Just ignore them,” Christine suggested. Jeremy shrugged and heard Chloe’s car honk.

 

“JEREMIIIIIIIIIIII-AHHHHHHHHHHH!” Chloe shouted so loud from her window that Jeremy could hear it from inside his first floor apartment. 

 

“Think that’s us?” Christine asked. “Also, she totally just pulled a Heather C.”

 

“Not sure, let’s wait a bit.”

 

They stopped joking around when Chloe sent them very angry and detailed text messages. They started running when Rich started to pile on his messages, too.

 

“Jeremy, can I just say that you’re now my favorite guy in the world? You got us front row seats and backstage passes!” Brooke whooped.

 

“I didn’t get backstage passes… Michael was more than kind enough to give us free seats. In the front row.” Jeremy did listen to some of his music in his album ‘Not Flying Solo’, and he did like it. His favorite song was ‘The Goodbye Song’ while Christine’s was ‘I Love Play Rehearsal’.

 

Everyone started laughing at Jeremy. “You think Michael’s not going to let you come see him backstage? After personally shouting you on Twitter and giving you front row seats?” Jenna scoffed. “I’ll be more surprised if he doesn’t.”

 

“Wouldn’t that make us ingrates if we tried seeing him backstage and the bodyguard rejects us? I don’t want him to think I’m being ungrateful,” Jeremy explained.

 

“He won’t think so,” Brooke insisted. “He totally is crushing on you, Mr. Life Advice.”

 

“I told you that all I said was that I didn’t know him and made a few video game references with him like he was an old pal! I still don’t understand this!” Jeremy replied. 

 

They got to the concert and the ticket vendor recognized Jeremy immediately.

 

“Right this way, Mr. Heere and guests,” he said. 

 

“Thank you, sir,” Jeremy nodded. He let the man take him to the front row and a few people recognized him on the way down.

 

“Oh my God, that’s Jeremy!”

 

“What the Hell, he’s not even that cute…”

 

“He’s like a puppy!"

 

“Jeremy, can you give Michael my number!”

 

Jeremy shrunk down and let Christine and Chloe take the brunt of the shouts sent his way by squeezing between them. He sat down in his seat and twiddled his thumbs. He had never been to a concert, and he had never been personally invited to… anything. It was definitely new and surprising.

 

“Welcome everybody! Thank you all for coming out tonight!” Michael came onstage in a grey buttoned shirt and dark dress pants. “It’s a bit hot tonight, so sorry if the fans somehow propel my sweat on you!”

 

Thousands of teenage girls screamed at the idea of that happening.

 

“Oh, and another thing, he’s openly gay,” Christine whispered.

 

“Okay, that doesn’t mean that he’s-”

 

“Jeremy, just shut up and hope he sweats on you.”

 

“The first song is a favorite of mine. It’s Gotye’s ‘Somebody that I used to know’ and I decided that putting a rock spin on it like Mayday Parade would be a great kick to the start of this!”

 

“Oh, I love that song,” Jeremy chuckled. Michael sent a large grin to the crowd he was scanning. His eyes landed on Jeremy’s area and he winked. Jeremy didn’t notice, but he smiled either way.

 

The  [ guitar  ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ftE9uSPpecs) picked up. So did the rest of the instruments.

 

_ “Now and then I think of when we were together. Like when you said that you felt so happy you could die…” _

 

Oh, shit, he was really good at singing live. One of his favorite songs with a more of a rock-tone to it? Yes, please!

 

_ “I told myself that you were right for me. But felt so lonely in your company. But that was love and it’s an ache I still remember.” _

 

“Who hurt him?” Jeremy asked himself. He sounded genuinely heartbroken in that song and Jeremy really wanted to wrap him in a big hug.

 

_ “You can get addicted to a certain kind of sadness. Like resignation till the end, always the end!”  _

 

Jeremy noticed he wore black earrings. He made them look hot.

 

_ “So when we found that we could not make sense. Well you said that we would still be friends. But I’ll admit that I was glad that it was over. But you didn’t have to cut me off!” _

 

Jeremy started singing along with him.

 

_ “Make out like it never happened and that we were nothing! And I don’t even need your love! You treat me like a stranger and that feels so rough.” _

 

Looking back on Jeremy’s past actions, maybe some of the stuff he said was… eccentric. No, weird. Eccentric was too nice of a word. Michael somehow didn’t think it weird, somehow, unless he was lying? 

 

_ “You didn’t have to stoop so low! Have your friends collect your records and change your number! I guess that I don’t need that though. Now you’re just somebody that I used to know. Now you’re just somebody that I used to know.” _

 

Suddenly, a different singer came on stage. Everyone started cheering and Jeremy leaned his ear towards Christine.

 

“That’s his partner, Gerard!” Christine yelled.

 

“Ah!” Jeremy shouted back.

 

_ “Now and then I think of all the times you screwed me over. But had me believing it was always something that I’d done, oh~! But I don’t want to live that way. Reading into every word you say. You said that you could let it go, and I wouldn’t catch you hung up on somebody that you used to know!” _

 

Oh, shit, he was good, too. Lowkey, he was taking Michael’s ‘side’ in this even though it was just a cover. 

 

_ “But you didn’t have to cut me off! Make out like it never happened and that we were nothing! And I don’t even need your love. You treat me like a stranger and that feels so rough. You didn’t have to stoop so low. Have your friends collect your records and change your number. I guess that I don’t need that though. Now you’re just somebody that I used to know!” _

 

Jeremy couldn’t even think. He was amazed, but it was also the pounding in his head that stopped him from being able to articulate anything sensible.

 

_ “Somebody…” _

 

_ “Now you’re just somebody that I used to know!” _

 

_ “Somebody…” _

 

_ “Now you’re just somebody that I used to know!” _

 

Jeremy burst into applause and couldn’t stop smiling. Shit, Michael was fantastic! How had he never heard any of his stuff before?

 

“Alright. Alright.” Michael took a deep breath and wiped the sweat off his forehead with his sleeve. “This next song is a new one. It’s a song I never shared because I was always told it was ‘too nerdy’ and wouldn’t attract enough fans. Well, tonight, I say screw the rules, I have the authority here! Someone told me that I should be real and human and show off my absolute geekiness! So, I wrote Two Player Game!”

 

The guy started playing the piano and multi-colored lights started flashing. 

 

“Sorry to everyone! Seizure warning incoming!” Michael told everyone as red, blue, and green lights flickered on stage. “Apocalypse of the Damned!”

 

An icon of a sea mine with a red background appeared on the screen behind Michael. It had a skull and crossbones on it. The icon of one of Jeremy’s favorite games

 

“Oh my God, that’s one of my favorite games,” Jeremy commented a moment later. 

 

“Level Nine!” Gerard continued.

 

“The cafetorium!”

 

_ “Find the bad guy, push him aside. Then, move on forward with your friend at your side. It’s a two player game, so when they make an attack, you know you’ve got a brother gonna have your back!” _

 

“I can get down with this!” Christine cheered them on.

 

“Hey, that guy looks like me!” Rich realized.

 

_ “Then you stay on track and ah-! Remain on course. If they give you a smack, you gah-! To use your force. And if you leave your brother behind, that’s lame, because it’s an effed up world, but it’s a two player game!” _

 

The guitars kicked up, but they sounded more sci-fi and wiry like the beginning of a video game. Which, hopefully it would, considering the song was called ‘Two Player Game’ and the first line was a video game title.

 

_ “Dude, you are cooler than a vintage cassette. It’s just that no one else but me thinks that yet! You’re just a nothing in this high school scheme, but it’s no big cuz you and I are a team! We like out-of-print games, retro skates, got a pacman tattoo!” _

 

Oh, God, he really did.

 

_ “Nobody here appreciates, but soon we’ll be together where they do~ cuz guys like us are cool in college! Cool in college, this I know! Guys like us are cool in college, we rule in college. Listen bro, high school is Hell, but we navigate it well! It’s what we do, we make it a two player game!” _

 

A lot of people were chuckling, but they were also cheering. Whether it was for the video game references or just because it was Michael, Jeremy didn’t know. What Jeremy did know was that he cheered for both.

 

_ “Zombie! Watch out! Ah! Ugh! Wugh…” _

 

_ “As losers, we have fought together for years. Both Nintendo zombies and our popular peers. Now we’re stuck on a level and I wanna move on.” _

 

“Me,” Jeremy muttered.

 

_ “Just wait two years whereupon, you’ll realize-” _

 

_ “Guys like us are cool in college. Cool in college. Won’t be lame!” _

 

I mean, they weren’t wrong. Jeremy found a lot of people to game with in college.

 

_ “Dude, I know, I get it-” _

 

_ “Guys like us are cool in college.  _

 

_ “But we’re not in college!” _

 

_ “All the same!” _

 

Michael must’ve written this in high school. The song was really sweet, at least, to Jeremy. He wished someone would have told him this when he was in high school.

 

_ “High school is wack. But we have each other’s books. It’s what we do-” _

 

_ “We make it a two player game! Ah! Oh! Zombie! Blood! Claws! Pause…” _

 

All of them stopped at the end until the piano picked it back up. It sounded like the beginning of ‘I Love Play Rehearsal’ sort of.

 

_ “You know that you… are my favorite person.” _

 

Michael turned back to the crowd with an open mouth smile on his face.

 

_ “That doesn’t mean that I can’t still dream.” _

 

_ “Is it weally twue? I’m your favowite person?” _

 

Gerard pushed Michael down and he landed on the stage with a large bang. Everyone laughed, but then Jeremy wondered if he was okay.

 

_ “We’re never not gonna be a team. High school is shit. And you’ve gotta help me conquer it. It’s just what we do…” _

 

_ “We make it a two player game!” _

 

Jeremy started cheering again after that heartfelt moment. It was honestly so sweet.

 

“Don’t worry, Gerard’s straight!” Christine shouted. Jeremy backed up a bit and crossed his arms.

 

“What do I care?” Jeremy huffed.

 

_ “Find the bad guy push them aside.” _

 

Oh, God, they were running in place.

 

_ “Then move on forward with your friend at your side.” _

 

They started running in opposite directions.

 

_ “It’s a two player game, so when they make an attack... You know you’ve got a brother gonna have your back!” _

 

They met back up and started doing finger guns.

 

_ “Then you stay on track and ah-! Remain on course. And if they give you a smack, you’ve gah-! To use your force. And if you leave your brother behind, it’s lame cuz it’s an effed up world, but it’s a two player game, hey!” _

 

Jeremy couldn’t help the constant smile on his face. Michael was honestly really cute.

 

_ “Two player game! Two player game! He-e-ey!” _

 

Another bust of applause, louder than the first time. His eyes met Jeremy’s and Jeremy clapped even harder. 

 

“Alright, guys! Next, we’re going back to the album with my rendition of ‘I Love Play Rehearsal’, you guys ready?”

 

Christine probably blew out everyone’s eardrums that were within five feet of her.

 

-

 

“C’mon, just try to get us backstage!” Chloe groaned.

 

“Oh my God, fine,” Jeremy caved. The squad cheered and they followed Jeremy to the backstage where there was a huge line of people. It was dispersing rather quickly, so Jeremy took Rich’s sweater and hid his face from the general masses until he got to the door.

 

“H-Hi,” Jeremy said. “I’m Jeremy? Heere?”

 

“No one’s allowed-”

 

“Yo, wait. Isn’t that the kid who Michael-” his voice got quieter. They checked their phones and tilted their heads.

 

“You can come in,” the first guard said. Jeremy muttered a ‘thank you’ and Chloe flipped off the person who tried grabbing onto her shirt on the way in. 

 

The backstage was kind of dusty, honestly. A few producers and some of the band members were in their immediate vicinity, but there were a couple of fans, too.

 

“Oh my God, that’s him,” one of them said. They started whispering amongst themselves and glancing at Jeremy every so often.

 

“I don’t like this attention,” Jeremy gulped.

 

“It’s fine. They’re just a bunch of strangers,” Brooke reassured him. They went farther backstage and the squad got an autograph. Jeremy stuck out his arm and decided to just get his arm autographed since he didn’t bring any gear.

 

“Who do I make it out to?” He yawned.

 

“Just Jeremy is fine.”

 

The Rich lookalike did a double take. “You’re the kid!"

 

“I’m actually twenty two."

 

“No, you’re-” Gerard groaned and quickly signed Jeremy’s arm. He went into a dressing room and a few shouts can be heard along with a few footsteps.

 

“Hi!” Michael popped out with a large grin on his face. 

 

“Oh my God, I’m dying inside,” Christine murmured.

 

“He really is cute, huh?” Brooke sighed. “Too bad he’s gay.”

 

“Maybe I have a shot.” Rich wiggled his eyebrows and nudged Jeremy. The thought of Rich dating Michael made him oddly jealous.

 

“Hi, Michael. Your concert was great,” Jeremy said.

 

“I saw you guys in the front row,” Michael said. He had a really cute red hoodie on with the pride flag on his shoulder. He looked really relaxed.

 

“Sign my forehead!” Rich interrupted. Michael blinked twice and burst into a fit of chuckles.

 

“Sure, sure.”

 

Michael went around and signed a bunch of the gear that Gerard signed. When he got to Jeremy, Michael asked where he wanted to be signed.

 

“Opposite arm I guess. Thanks for the seats and tickets and letting us back here. This was so nice of you and-”

 

“Slow down, Jere. Also, I’ve got the perfect signature.” Michael wrote something on his arm. “Don’t show anyone, okay?” He winked.

 

“Why not?” Jeremy looked at his arm, widened his eyes, and realized why. “Oh… okay.” He pulled down his sleeve.

 

“Thanks for your advice, Jeremy. I was on the fence about revealing that song, but your input really helped. So, thank you,” Michael beamed. He went to go greet the other fans after pulling Jeremy into a quick hug. It was warm. And nice.

 

“What did he sign on you? He signed his full name on mine,” Rich asked.

 

“He just put a heart over the ‘i’,” Jeremy said.

 

-

 

“Oh, God, I’m really doing this,” Jeremy stared at his screen. His fingers hovered over the ‘call’ button. “What if it’s a prank?” He asked himself.

 

The contact said ‘Michael Mell’ and he was nervous as shit. It was also almost midnight, so what if he didn’t pick up? 

 

Jeremy tapped on the call button really fast. It didn’t activate, so he tried again and it changed to the call screen.

 

“Oh, God,” Jeremy sighed.

 

Three rings later, no one picked up. Jeremy chalked it up to him being busy when someone finally answered.

 

“Oh, hi. Uh… Michael, this is your number, right?” Jeremy murmured.

 

“Hi, Jeremy. I was wondering when you would call me,” he huffed after a few seconds of silence. 

 

“Oh, uh, good. What did you want to talk about? Your message just said ‘call me tonight’ and I was a bit nervous, honestly,” Jeremy chuckled.

 

“Don’t be. I’m just a big ol’ nerd.”

 

“Oh, and I forgot to mention! Apocalypse of the Damned was one of my favorite games growing up. I never realized there was a secret passage in level nine until I looked up a guide, and cheating like that still haunts me to this day.”

 

“I have to admit that I looked it up, too. I loved the game so much, but I never had a player two. None of my friends like games,” Michael explained.

 

“I see. I’m sorry about that. Also, can I ask you something?” Jeremy replied.

 

“Shoot.”

 

“Was Michael in the Bathroom… well, real?” Jeremy asked. It was the second to last song.

 

“Heh. Yeah. A good friend of mine abandoned me for popularity. He… called me a loser and left me in the bathroom at a high school bathroom,” Michael told him.

 

“I’m really sorry,” Jeremy realized that was where ‘God, he’s such a loser!’ came from.

 

“It’s not your fault. I’m over it. I’m like Skater boi,” Michael chuckled.

 

“Guess who she sees? Skater boi rocking up MTV!” Jeremy sang. Michael laughed harder.

 

“Anyone who likes Avril is a good friend of mine.”

 

“Oh, yeah, thanks for the… eighty five thousand followers. Everyone thinks I’m your boyfriend!” Jeremy cackled.

 

“Do you want to be?”

 

“I’m sorry, what?” Jeremy’s mouth clamped shut.

 

“Do you want to be my boyfriend?”

 

“This… This is serious?” Jeremy blinked rapidly. “I, uh…”

 

“I wouldn’t joke about something like this. Would you like to go on a date with me?”

 

“I… uh… sure!” Jeremy gulped. “Oh, God, I’m about to pass out. I’ve never had a boyfriend before. Let alone have a guy ask me out. Let alone have a hot guy ask me out.”

 

“You think I’m hot?”

 

Jeremy.exe stopped working. “Uh… I’m going to pass out.”

 

“Jeremy?” Michael heard a soft thump on the floor. “Jeremy? Jeremy? Oh my God, he actually passed out. Well, good night, Jeremy. I’ll text you about our date.” 

 

As expected, he didn’t get a response. He let out a breathy laugh and hung up. 

 

How was he Jeremy’s first… well, almost boyfriend? He was one of the cutest boys he had ever met. Michael just wanted to hug him forever. He seemed really smart and when he was cheering during the concert by awkwardly throwing up his hands and singing along, Michael found his eyes on him more often than not. Not only that, but he was a gamer, too! Real gamer boys were the best boys.

 

Michael put his phone in his charger and fell asleep with a grin on his face.


	2. First Dates and Not-So-First Impressions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jeremy wakes up to a bunch of messages from Michael.
> 
> Ohhhhhh shit, he has a celebrity boyfriend. He never had a boyfriend before!
> 
> So what was dating a guy like?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy? I hope?

M-->J: ‘Hey Jeremy. If you’re done being unconscious, I would love to take you out on a date. I’ll pay, of course. I think you’re really cute ;).’ 11:01 AM

 

M-->J: ‘You okay? I know we went to bed late, but I’m a bit worried. Text soon.’ 11:30 AM

 

J-->M: ‘Hi Michael. I would love to get to know you better. Sorry about passing out on you. My phone died because of that. Should I meet you somewhere?’ 11:36 AM

 

M-->J: ‘Haha, no worries. Meet me in Brownstone Pancake Factory. I’ll be wearing a suspicious cap and a scarf around my neck to hide my appearance. Also, called me George when you see me.’ 11:37 AM

 

J-->M: ‘OMG no I’ll feel bad that place is kinda expensive.’ 11:39 AM

 

M-->J: ‘Jeremy I’m a celebrity. I think I can afford it.’ 11: 39 AM

 

J-->M: ‘Oh right.’ 11:39 AM

 

Jeremy grinned and put on his skinny jeans. They were a bit loose around his waist, but it was okay. He pulled on a t-shirt, a thick jacket, a cap, and a scarf of his own. He wondered how last night was so hot when it was the middle of December. 

 

It was about a forty minute drive, so Jeremy got a taxi and managed to get to Edgewater, New Jersey within a decent time. Michael in his disguise was already waiting there, so Jeremy hesitantly took off his hot clothes and smiled softly at Michael.

 

“Hey, uh, George,” Jeremy murmured.

 

“Hi, Jeremy,” Michael replied. 

 

“This is a bit weird,” he admitted.

 

“Yeah, this was a bad idea. Screw it if people look at us. Just call me Michael.” He took off the clothes and sighed.

 

“I’ll just get a coke and some pancakes with blueberries and chocolate chips,” Jeremy shrugged.

 

“Do you want to share a strawberry cheesecake milkshake after we eat?” Michael asked.

 

“No, that thing is like fifteen dollars! If you want to enjoy it, you should-”

 

“Jeremy, I’m literally rich what do you mean?”

 

Jeremy blinked twice and his mouth made an ‘o’ in realization. He pursed his lips and tapped the table twice. “Right.”

 

Michael laughed in his face and Jeremy slapped his arm playfully. 

 

“Would you like anything to drink?” The teenage waitress asked.

 

“I’ll take a coffee, but can I get the cream and sugar separate? Thank you,” Michael said.

 

“I’ll take water, actually.”

 

“Alright, coming u-” she got a good luck at Michael’s face. “I’m sorry, I just thought that you were… no way…” 

 

“That I was Michael Mell? I get that a lot.” Michael winked at Jeremy, a smile trying to claw its way to his face. Jeremy kept a poker face.

 

“Oh, you’re not? Well, you look like him,” she complimented him. “Sorry about that.”

 

“I’m totally messing with you,” Michael interrupted. She turned back and immediately asked to get her note-taking thing singed. Michael took her pen and wrote his name on the back of it.

 

“Thank you so much I’m such a huge fan and I have to get back to work, but thank you!” She squealed quietly.

 

“Now we just wait for someone to take a picture and then mob us like that one episode of Miraculous Ladybug in season two,” Jeremy said.

 

“Gorizilla, right?” Michael squinted. Jeremy’s jaw dropped a little.

 

“You like Ladybug?” Jeremy was pretty sure Michael was his soulmate or something.

 

“Of course, dude. Simply the best, and up to the test when things go wrong?” Michael scoffed. “How could I not like it?”

 

“Oh my God, I hated the fanfiction episode. I just find Nathaniel and Marc’s creepy self-inserts to be weird. Especially Nathaniel. I never liked him,” Jeremy admitted.

 

“I disagree. I thought it was really sweet and heartwarming. But Marinette needs to get a grip. Like the dating set up episode? With all the girls? I was sick of her bullshit. Like, girl, just say what you mean,” Michael countered.

 

“That’s true. The aquatic episode was cool, though. Reminded me of Splatoon somewhat. Also, hashtag Lila deserves her redemption arc and should’ve been the real Rena Rouge,” Jeremy admitted.

 

“Why? Alya is funny as Rena, and she’s actually nice.”

 

“Tell that to Chloe who is going to be Queen Bee.”

 

“Okay, Chloe has the capacity to be nice. Lila doesn’t. She just wants Adrien and his extendable pole.”

 

The conversation carried on like that for a while going from theories to favorites to what would your miraculous be?

 

“I just really want to see the Peacock miraculous. Then again, I have yet to see what the Turtle can do. But I will admit that Cat Noir looks cool,” Jeremy said.

 

“I would want Ladybug’s miraculous, what? She’s freaking Spiderman!”

 

“Here’s your orders,” the waitress put the plates down.

 

“Thank you,” they both said. “Jinx. Double jinx. Triple jinx. Quadruple jinx.”

 

“Quintuple jinx,” Jeremy quickly came up with the number.

 

“Aw, shit. I owe you a soda.”

 

“How about you just pay for the meal and we’ll call it even?” Jeremy suggested.

 

Michael looked at him with such a blank look that Jeremy couldn’t help but snort. 

 

They dug into their food and Jeremy was about to literally die it was so good.

 

Well, not literally. It was still pretty fucking good.

 

“I’m not sure how I’m going to finish this,” Jeremy admitted.

 

“Perseverance. Ignore the pain and just eat,” Michael replied. 

 

“Alright, let’s do it. HUP!” Jeremy burped. 

 

“Hot.”

 

“I know, right?”

 

Jeremy kept shovelling pancakes down his throat and Michael couldn’t help but think about shoving something else down his throat.

 

“Hey, Jeremy, I’m going to order that milkshake,” Michael said. He meant the milkshake. What else could he have meant?

 

“Okay. My stomach is going to explode, but that’s fine,” Jeremy nodded. He managed to finish three of the four pancakes, and then he decided to save the last one for later. Michael somehow finished his pancakes like a psychopath.

 

“Drink up, you guys. You want that saved?” She asked.

 

“Yes, please,” Jeremy said. He handed over the pancake and took a few hesitant slips. It was so sweet that Jeremy was pretty sure his diabetes got diabetes.

 

“It’s good, right? Oh, and there goes the cheesecake part,” Michael deadpanned as the cheesecake sunk into the drink.

 

“In order to get it out, you have to give it the big succ,” Jeremy murmured. Michael stifled a snort and instead wheezed.

 

“Big straw succ,” Michael quipped. He demonstrated and parts of the cheesecake flew into his mouth. Jeremy chuckled and did the same.

 

“My succing game is weak,” Jeremy sighed.

 

“Aw, don’t say that. You just need practice!” Michael cackled.

 

“I will not practice the succ on you,” Jeremy promised.

 

“Aw…”

 

They continued chatting for another fifteen minutes. They finished their drink around then and got the check. Michael tipped the full hundred percent and Jeremy rolled his eyes.

 

“Showoff.”

 

“It’s what I do best,” Michael grinned.

 

Jeremy stood up and took Michael’s hand in his. “Is this fine?” He asked.

 

“You wait until after you grab my hand to ask?”

 

“Yes.”

 

“It’s fine,” Michael gulped. In the corner of his eye, he spotted someone taking a picture.

 

“Where to next? Oh, shit, sorry. I shouldn’t have assumed that there was more to this. It was really fun chatting with you.” Jeremy shrunk down slightly.

 

“No, I had more planned. In fact, I had a whole afternoon planned. Want to go to Central Park?”

 

“And run into everyone playing Pokemon Go? Sure,” Jeremy shrugged.

 

“You think anyone’s going to be playing Pokemon Go in the Winter?”

 

“Do you think anyone normal goes to Central Park in the Winter?” Jeremy shot back.

 

“Yeah, smartass. Let’s just get in my car.” Michael pointed.

 

“You own a PT Cruiser?”

 

“Yeah, why not?”

 

“I thought famous people had Teslas or limos or something.”

 

“I only use a limo if I’m tired. I like beat up cars, so what?” Michael shrugged. 

 

“It’s fine. It’s just a bit surprising,” Jeremy jumped in the shotgun.

 

“Welcome back folks to another episode of Carpool Karaoke! Let’s see what’s on the radio!” Michael shouted.

 

“Wait, can I plug in my iPhone? I have a really good song I want to show you. Well, I have the instrumental, so I’m going to sing it because I love it so much,” Jeremy rambled.

 

“Sure, let me just…” Michael’s Cruiser was up-to-date enough to connect to phones. What Jeremy didn’t know was that Michael started recording him on his phone. Jeremy singing would be either great blackmail or something Twitter worthy.

 

“Ah, yes, that ukelele is fucking amazing,” Jeremy murmured when the music started up.

 

_ “The war was over, I was living with my folks. I yelled upstairs ‘Hey ma, I’m off to grab some smokes!’ and my father called ‘Why do you need to smoke so late?’ Well, I’d lied. I had a date.” _

 

Jeremy giggled on the ‘I had a date’ part and Michael fucking fell in love. He kept his eyes on the road, though. If Jeremy was going to keep stunning him, he had to be alive.

 

_ “Free my folk’s enslavement. Skipping along the pavement. To see a brunette, who I had never met. But I never would forget… how she looked in that dress.” _

 

Jeremy winked at Michael and he laughed.

 

_ “How she stuck out her hand and said ‘My name is Cecily Smith. And I hope you like music. Because I’ve got two tickets for la traviata.’ That’s when I said ‘I hate Opera’.” _

 

He said ‘I hate Opera’ in a vicious tone instead of singing it. Even so, Michael still thought it was cute. Everything he did was cute, who was he kidding?

 

_ “She laughed, and said ‘Well lucky for you. You’re here with Cecily Smith. Who cares what you are listening to? It’s who you’re listening with.” _

 

Jeremy smiled at Michael and kissed his cheek. “Do you like it so far?”

 

“Like it? Jeremy, it’s fantastic. You’re an excellent singer.”

 

_ “So we take our seats, her hands were folded in her lap. If not a kiss, then I’ll at least get a nap. So I close my eyes as the orchestra begins. And then I hear violins. And the hair on my neck was rising. The feeling new and surprising. But it wasn’t the sound that made my heart pound. It was because I found her hand was in mine.” _

 

Jeremy pretended to strum a ukulele.

 

_ “And that’s where it’ll stay until they play the final chord. She says ‘Were you bored?’ And I say ‘I guess it wasn’t quite so bad. It was the best time that I ever had!’” _

 

He went from a bit deadpan to purely excited and full of life and Michael was literally about to crash the car because he couldn’t handle it.

 

_ “She laughed, and said ‘Well lucky for you. I’ve got seats to Beethoven’s fifth! Who cares what you are listening to? It’s who you’re listening with!’” _

 

“And I’m glad to be listening to this with you,” Jeremy added as the instrumentals continued..

 

“Christ, Jeremy. I’ve almost crashed three times because you’re honestly such an amazing singer. Where did you hide that voice?”

 

“It just manifested. I don’t know. Magic.” Jeremy did the jazz hands. He realized his part was about to come back up and he cleared his throat.

 

_ “A perfect wife~! A perfect life~! The time exploded like a bullet from a gun. A week, a year, then a marriage, and then a son. And a rental where I still can hear her laugh. When I play… the phonograph!” _

 

“Just replace wife with husband and this can be my theme,” Michael commented. Jeremy rolled his eyes.

 

_ “So I let the music guide me. As Cecily sits beside me. A girl of nineteen with a nervous marine. Feel her head begin to lean as the melody soars.” _

 

Jeremy pretended to strum the next few chords. 

 

_ “And though it was real, it doesn’t feel like it could be. The night when you said to me: ‘That I’ve got two tickets for La Traviata!’ It’s sad but true how much I miss you. I miss you, Cecily Smith. Life is not the things we do, it’s who we’re doing them with…”  _

 

Jeremy looked ready to burst into tears. Michael stopped the recording and pulled him into a hug when the instruments disappeared. They were also at a red light.

 

“It’s so hard to act cool around you, you know?” Michael chuckled.

 

“What?” Jeremy asked.

 

“I mean, I put up this cool guy front, but everything you do makes my heart melt,” Michael confirmed.

 

“Oh. Well, you shouldn’t feel the need to act cool in front of me, anyway. You’re already cool with your video game knowledge and our shared interest in Ladybug. Also, green light.”

 

Michael pulled away and stepped on the pedal. The ride was filled with comfortable silence. When they set up a blanket on a hill, Michael put a hand around Jeremy’s waist.

 

“I took a video of you singing in the car,” Michael admitted.

 

“You what?” Jeremy squawked.

 

“I didn’t post it.”

 

“Please don’t-”

 

“But. I want you to know that you have a beautiful voice. I’ve never heard anyone like you before,” Michael said. 

 

“It’s not that good, Michael. You kidding me?”

 

“Are you kidding me?” Michael scoffed. “I’ve never heard anyone like you. I’ve never met anyone like you, even.”

 

“I’m not special, though!”

 

“You are. You are to me.”

 

Jeremy let out a breathy laugh, frost flying out of his mouth. “You can post the video, but I don’t believe you.”

 

“Then we’ll see what the rest of the Internet says.”

 

Jeremy had long turned off his Twitter notifications. He was kinda scared to post anything nowadays.

 

“I really think you have a pretty voice and that you are pretty,” Michael said.

 

“You dated Chris Colfer and Sam Smith, though! How does someone as plain as me compare?” Jeremy wondered.

 

“You’re the only boy who has ever been real with me. You honestly inspired me to sing Two Player Game and I can’t thank you enough,” Michael chuckled. 

 

He put a palm on Jeremy’s freezing cheek. Jeremy looked down and then back at Michael’s eyes.

 

“I get cold easily. Sorry.”

 

“Can I warm you up then?” Michael wiggled his eyebrows. Jeremy snorted and pushed him.

 

“You can kiss me. No fucking in Central Park.”

 

Michael pulled Jeremy closer and kissed him. The glasses got in his way a bit, but that's okay. No one had ever kissed Jeremy before, so that was definitely new. 

 

“I… that was nice,” Jeremy decided. He crawled into Michael’s lap and kissed him again.

 

“Can I admit something?”

 

“Is it bad?”

 

“No.”

 

“Go ahead.”

 

“I was really nervous for this date. I’m not as suave and confident as most people make me out to be. I’m just a big ol’ dork. Geek. Whatever.”

 

“You make that sound like a bad thing. I think you’re a great dork,” Jeremy promised.

 

“By the way, most of Twitter says your voice is really cool and that they think we’re cute together. A few jealousy comments and haters here and there, but they’re a minority.”

 

“I have five hundred thousand followers because of you,” Jeremy chuckled.

 

“Want more?” Michael took Jeremy’s phone. He pulled Jeremy into a light kiss and took a selfie with it.

 

“‘Out here with bae. Y’all heard of him?’”Jeremy read out. “Michael, I’m not posting this-”

 

“Too late!”

 

“Michael!” Jeremy slapped his chest. Michael cackled and kissed Jeremy again.

 

“It’s all going to be fine,” Michael said. He picked up Jeremy bridal style and the (furry) man his arms screeched.

 

“Unless you’re picking me up to murder me, can we go somewhere warmer?” Jeremy asked.

 

“Ye-yaw,” Michael responded.

 

“What the fuck?”

 

“Like ye-yaw ass haircut? I keep up with slang!”

 

“People say that on the Internet because they lack the balls to say it in real life. Like people on meme accounts are usually super right and probably couldn’t construct an argument besides posting quote unquote woke memes all the time. Sure, they’re sometimes funny, but they hold no water,” Jeremy said.

 

“Oh, shit!” Michael’s eyes widened. “Jeremiah Heere with the real talk!”

 

“I’m not going to start talking politics because I like having strong opinions in my head where it’s safe,” Jeremy admitted.

 

“I don’t get into politics. I’ve dealt with a lot of discrimination, sure, but it’s not something that I want to fight. I just want do my thing and do it right.” Michael put on a weak smile.

 

“That’s valid. Not everyone in this world is going to be super into political shit,” Jeremy murmured.

 

“You sure? I feel like arguing about law and stuff all the time is exhausting and not actively fighting for what I believe in makes me apathetic,” Michael sighed.

 

“You don’t see every African-American person at every Black Lives Matter protest, right?” Jeremy asked.

 

“Well, no, but-”

 

“It’s fine, Michael. We don’t have to talk about stuff you’re uncomfortable with unless we have to,” Jeremy promised.

 

“Okay. Thank you, Jeremy. Let’s go back to my place, okay? It’s really nice, I promise.”

 

“Do people go back to their places on first dates?” Jeremy squawked.

 

Michael pulled on a grin. “Of course. I want to know everything about my new boyfriend. My good boyfriend.” He wiggled his eyebrows. Jeremy pushed his face away. “In the comfort of my bedroom.”

 

“My gooder boyfriend,” Jeremy replied.

 

“Gooder isn’t a word."

 

“Bitch, shut up and take the compliment.”

 

“Damn, son,” Michael lowered his voice. He tickled Jeremy's side and the lankier young adult had no reaction. Just a wide smirk on his face.

 

“I ain’t ticklish. But are you?”

 

“No tickling the driver!” Michael said in sing-song voice as he started the car. Jeremy resisted the urge, but occasionally poked his side.

 

Jeremy could get used to this new person in his life. His boyfriend. The guy who was real with him and the guy that Jeremy saw as just another person. Who cared if he was rich or famous? Jeremy ultimately decided that he wanted to be with him. Above all else, he wanted to be happy.

 

And he was. 

 

Ultimately, he would be, too.

 

They would fight. They would scream. They would sometimes break down, alone or together. But they ended up happy. Married. With a kid. Okay, two… maybe three.

 

Years later, when people like Ellen would ask how they first met, they would say that it was an accident. They would laugh at the good times and move on from the bad times like a couple in a healthy relationship should do.

 

“Psst… Jeremy!” Michael’s eighty five year old croaky voice said.

 

“Whaddaya want?” Jeremy croaked back.

 

“What the… fuck happened after we had our first date?” Michael wondered.

 

“That may be the Alzheimer’s. You’re starting to lose it, you senile crook.”

 

“Bah. I’m still hip. I used to be cool! And young,” Michael huffed.

 

“Don’t let moving your arms cause you a heart attack,” Jeremy chuckled. It came out more as a cough.

 

“Are you two arguing again?” Their eldest son, Joe, asked.

 

“Tell your papa that he’s losing it,” Jeremy wheezed. 

 

“Tell your father that he’s disrespecting me!” Michael weakly pointed.

 

“How are you two married?”

 

“Trust me, I don’t remember Michael ever acting so mental,” Jeremy cackled.

 

“I don’t remember… anything!” Michael shot back.

 

“Right, well, my wife and kids are waiting for me to make dinner. You two going to throttle each other while I’m gone?” Joe wondered.

 

“I’ll sing him to death, Joe. Watch me,” Michael promised.

 

“You couldn’t sing the alphabet if you tried,” Jeremy muttered.

 

“I was a popstar!”

 

“And now you’re washed up.”

 

“You kids are the only loyal family members I have.” Michael made a heart with his bony ass hands.

 

“I’m sorry, papa. You can’t sing anymore. Your voice was beautiful from your glory days.” Joe stepped out quickly.

 

“You’re out of the will!” Michael shouted as Jeremy laughed from his rocking chair.

 

Not that Jeremy would ever admit it to Michael’s cranky ass, but he had never been happier with anyone else. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you think this ending is shitty I'm so sorry because I just wanted to focus on the other stuff. I hoped you liked my nod to my other fic in this chapter, at least. And the fact that I made Jeremy sing Cecily Smith because that's my favorite song.

**Author's Note:**

> If you guys want a chapter two I'm going to end this there because I've got to focus on Mell-aculous Ladybug and I Only Want To Do Bad Things To You


End file.
